


不系之舟

by Crimsonwind



Category: ARGONAVIS from BanG Dream! AAside (Video Game)
Genre: εpsilonφ
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:54:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29830755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crimsonwind/pseuds/Crimsonwind





	不系之舟

风刮起来了。

午间新闻插播台风登陆的消息，大约会在今夜十一点半左右登陆日本。气象部叮嘱市民尽量不要外出，行车也要注意安全。彼时我正用一块抹布擦过前台的大理石，确认已经干净，接下来就动身回家。这时我听到“叮咚”的声音。

“不好意思，本店准备打烊了。”

“欸，好不容易才找到这里，乌丸前辈不要这么冷淡嘛。”

我略有些惊异地回过头，才发现门口那个插着兜戴着鸭舌帽的人居然是高中一起组过乐团的后辈二条奏。那时我们正在招募贝斯手，我在鸭川附高的公告栏张贴募集令，到处搜集有才能的乐手情报。奏就是那样忽然出现在轻音部活动室，笑着说他的兄长在这里，可不可以让他也加入εpsilonφ。

我当时觉得这人实在轻浮，正想赶他出去，当乐队是什么过家家的游戏吗？但紫夕偏笑着说不急，让这个人先试试音。弹起贝斯的奏依然自如，他顺利通过了选拔成为了乐队正式一员。起初他哥哥很排斥他的加入，屡次申请退出，但LRF预选赛在即，短时间内要找到一位技术精湛的吉他手并不容易，我拒绝了他的申请。反正我所需要的只是这些人的音乐，至于成员内部关系如何，我并不在意。

“不请我喝杯咖啡吗？”

我沉默了一会儿，示意他坐下，不过不要乱碰东西。趁着冲咖啡的间隙我迅速查看邮件，并没有什么新通知，看来他确实只是乘兴而来。我松了口气。

有些东西就像蚀刻在皮肤底层，头脑以为忘掉了，其实身体还记着，只要一碰到旧的物、旧的人，不知不觉就会还原出过去的一切。

上次见面是什么时候呢？该有十年了吧。十年前那场LRF至今还为人津津乐道，但人们记住的永远只是胜者的荣耀。对我们εpsilonφ来说，得不到第一就是失败，更何况是那样的结局。

宇治川社长以“这种事果然还是做不到”为由强制解散乐队，紫夕被带回宇治川本家，而我不得不面临被解雇的命运。好在乌丸家倒是没有赶走我，我如愿以偿考上第一志愿，并在他们的支持下读完大学。我选了与音乐毫不相关的专业，志愿从今往后做个普通上班族，直到毕业前夕，宇治川社长的秘书忽然找到我，告知宇治川社长有话要和我说。

我当是为了紫夕的事，曾经的我确实一度想要摧毁宇治川家族，如今看来也不是蚍蜉的不自量力。四年大学生活早已磨平了我所有锐气，那点不甘也成了死灰。本以为当年我被解雇一事已经是给予我的惩罚，如今忽然又说还有另外的事，我心中顿时警铃大作。但那位秘书小哥看着和善亲切，却也异常难以通融。我只好跟着他上鸭川大厦。从观光电梯朝下看，东京一览无余，城市有如巨大的钢铁森林，人在其间如虫子一般蠕动。秘书将我送到社长办公室就退出门外，仅仅只是站在这位老人面前，我已经开始惴惴不安。

宇治川社长先是问了一下我的近况，然而这些他通过乌丸家的情报网就可以知悉。我斟酌着应付，看不透这位老人心里的打算。大概是看出了我处境尴尬，一阵不必要的寒暄之后，他缓缓将一份文件推到我面前，那是天狐公司的代理协议书。

诚然，属于我生父的天狐已经在七年前那场动荡里宣告破产，如今的天狐隶属于紫夕名下，不过是庞大的宇治川财团一个微不足道的分支。社长的意思是紫夕毕竟还小，预备送他出国深造，因为我最熟悉紫夕行事风格，他手下的产业理应由我接管。

我不解何意，但本能想要推辞，社长忽然按住了文件的一角：“令尊的债务问题仍然是个巨大的麻烦，为此你的兄长也失踪了许多年吧，我已经派人着手搜查了。这点你可以放心。”

一滴汗从我额头淌了下来，我朝社长深深鞠了一躬。

权衡利弊之下，我还是没有接受这份工作。我实在无法想象社长会放任曾经对手的儿子继承新的天狐。我思来想去，索性申请在东京开一家乐器店，冠以天狐的名义。这本也是鸭川集团的涉猎范围，社长想了想同意了我的申请。

负责装潢的也是鸭川手下的工作室，这些人都很熟悉我，闲谈间我无意得知了momo去世的消息，难怪紫夕会接受出国的安排。

宇治川财团在国外也有分部，也许社长想让少爷锻炼一番，好回来继承家业。据说紫夕走的时候什么也不要，独自一个人坐上了飞往国外的专机。

店铺的名字是伏见乐器店。开业第一天，我将兄长送给我的那份乐谱装裱起来，挂在了最上面。

我很少同以前的人联系，也绝口不提自己曾经组过乐队。有时前来保养的客人会盯着我看，试探性地问：“难道您是εpsilonφ的鼓手吗？我以前是你们的粉丝。”

我没抬头，仔细将指板上蹭到的油擦掉：“抱歉，您认错人了。敝姓伏见。”

宇治川社长对我的这些行为睁一只眼闭一只眼，大约也觉得我一个小小的伏见次男掀不起太大的风浪。店内布置我选择尽量还原老家的风格，偶尔会有京都的客人过来，说在这里就会产生莫名的安心感。

冲咖啡的间隙我瞟了一眼二条奏，显然他不会真的乖乖听从我的叮嘱，我看到他从吉他那面墙路过，慢慢踱到贝斯前面。我几乎已经预料到了接下来的发展，端上咖啡的时候他正好取下了贝斯。

我无可奈何地叹了口气：“用完自己放回原处，还有咖啡杯，也自己洗干净。”

“欸，乌丸前辈难道真的放心让我去做这种活？”

抱起贝斯的奏让我一瞬间回到了青春时代。起初我还对两人明明是双生子却截然不同这点纳罕之至，如今奏将头发放下来，眶下添两道眼纹，看上去有些憔悴的模样，倒酷似他那位总兴致缺缺的孪生兄弟了。他伸出手，这时我看到他戴手环的地方遍布深深浅浅的疤痕，之前被长袖遮住，因而看不太出来，如今露出一截手腕，那些伤痕便尤为刺眼。

“你这是……”

“啊，我想试试兄长留下来的那把贝斯，结果不小心被断弦划到了。”

二条奏确实是变了，就连撒谎也不再认真。现在的二条奏仿佛一个透明又脆弱的彩色泡泡，漂浮在空中，随时都可能胀裂开来。

他问我要了拨片，低下头，几乎在第一个音出来的时候我就皱起了眉头：“奏，你的水平下降太多了。”

“荒废了嘛。”

他无所谓地，“以前就因为经常无意识多弹被我们小公主说教啊，果然我比我想象中还要没用。”

其实不光是奏，同样被指责的还有我。意识到的时候，手总在敲打着无意义的节拍。从前学习打鼓的时候，因为用力不均常常会把鼓棒敲断，手指也总磨破出血，那时兄长会帮我包扎好，然后严肃地对我说不在于用力而在于感受。在兄长指导之下我渐渐能控制力道和频率，只是每次敲完，握住鼓棒的双手总在微微颤抖。

后来这种震颤延续到了生活中。医生给我开了一种药，叮嘱我长期服用，手是不再颤抖了，代价是从此我再也没有碰过鼓棒。若非奏忽然提起，我几乎以为我已经将那些遗落在记忆深处。

“乌丸前辈似乎忘记了很多事情。”

我回答：“要是总想着过去的事，只怕再也走不出来。”

我其实大约知道二条家的事。LRF惨败返回京都正是他们父母闹离婚闹得最厉害的时候，像是将心中的怨气彻底引爆一样，遥同他的家人大吵了一架，一个人坐上了远去的列车，连吉他也没有带上。这些年二条家从未停止寻人，只是谁也不知道他去了哪里。或许还在日本，或许已经坐上了漂洋过海的船只。偶尔我看到街头卖唱的艺人，甚至会留心是不是曾经的后辈。

但奏说，兄长终于自由了。可舍弃一切换来的自由，真的是自由吗？

二条奏没有坐太久，毕竟台风将至，他需要早些回家。临走时我送了他一盒琴弦，他点头道谢。天色暗了下来，街道似乎都成了暗黄的颜色，奏的背影像是一片将凋未凋的树叶。

那天晚上，我久违地梦到了鸭川。

梦里的我躺在一条船上，动弹不得，只能听到桨声与水流的声音。我费力仰起头，发现船家是一张熟悉的脸孔。他的脸上是天真懵懂的表情，我觉得我应该知道这个人是谁，却又想不起他的名字。

他看到我，显得很高兴：“玲司君也来了吗？”

我摇摇头，说我只是途经此地。

“这样啊。”

他思索了一下，“我今天见到奏君了呢，他同我说了好多话，还随身带着贝斯弦，就是这里也实在没有像样的乐器。好想和大家一起再办一次live啊……”

我开始觉得手脚发凉，舌尖也一阵一阵麻痹，只能勉强拼凑成破碎语句：“紫夕和遥不一定乐意回来。”

那些河水正在缓慢上涨，从几尺之外蔓延到我的手臂、身侧，将衣衫都浸湿。但他却无动于衷，甚至蹲了下来。我瞥见一道银亮的光，是一枚闪光的尾戒。

“我们解散了嘛……啊，好可惜，本以为大家都能获得幸福的。”

沿着银戒往上，我看到一双空洞而惨白无神的眼睛。我惊醒过来，发现外面风雨大作，窗户没有关。

那场台风持续了一天一夜，等到雨终于停了，河水也上涨了不少。我担忧乐器店的情况，很早就出发前往。在路上看到有人在河边发现一具尸体，死者的手腕还紧紧缠绕着一圈金属丝。因为河水上涨，沿岸的船只都没有离岸，否则倒还可能早点打捞上来。新闻最后说，希望能有认识死者的人士前去认领。

我感到我的眼皮突突跳了起来，半路改了行程，找上了警署。那里的人递给我几张案发现场的照片，我第一眼就认出了这是谁，因为我不久前还与他见过面，奏沉河的样子像一只不飞的鸟。

我按照程序认领了尸体，盘桓数日，最终决定亲自回京都拜访二条夫妇并吊唁。二条夫人已经哭昏了过去，只好由我充任兄长之位兼主持葬礼。

我想起我与奏的最后一面，他笑着说我忘记了许多事，有些事怎么可以忘记呢？就算那感觉是一根长钉钉在心里，那也不应该忘记。

在他接过琴弦的时候，状似无意提起：“其实鞍马前辈很适合在乐器店工作呢，他有绝对音感，而且演奏从来没有出过差错。”

是，我竟然已经忘记……这种事我并不是第一次做。早在十年前，我就曾这样拜访过鞍马家，他的父母执意不肯火化，于是我在那里最后看到了冰棺中沉睡的少年。

他的躯壳苍白，血液冰冷。他将带着这副身体，永远地在地下腐烂。

我在返都的路上，看到站台憩息着一群灰蓝色的鸽子。它们丝毫不怕生，互相追逐，唱着人类永远无法理解的歌，看见的是人类从未留意的风景。

列车发动了，那声音惊扰了它们，于是我看到群鸽张开灰蓝色的羽翼，到没有人知道的地方去。


End file.
